Cementerio de Mascotas
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Timcampy ha muerto. Kanda no sabe que hacer, sabe que el Moyashi lo matará cuando sepa que su amado gato ha muerto mientras él debía ciudarlo...


**Cementerio de mascotas**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, maldiciones, AU, yullen, gatitos y zombies.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Para Golem todo había comenzado a ir mal desde que aquel chico albino llamado Allen Walker se había mudado a "su casa" poco más de 6 meses. Su amo, a quien consideraba alguien "perfecto" parecía embobado con aquel humano, había dejado de mimarlo de la manera acostumbrada.

Todo se concretaba en aquel humano, claro su mayor problema no era el humano, era lo que venía con él, aquel gato de pelaje dorado que se robaba toda la atención, el muy tonto no hacía mucho para ganarse un par de mimos incluso de su amo.

No podía creer que estuviera celoso pero lo estaba,

\- Kanda no crees que Golem está algo extraño - dijo el albino mirando al gato que estaba en una esquina como si estuviera vigilándolos.

\- Le gusta estar solo- dijo Kanda sin mucho drama, Allen pensó que no debía dejarlo allí.

Vio al albino acercarse llamándole como si quisiera mimarlo un poco, estúpido humano, ¿quién le había dicho que quería sus atenciones? golpeó su mano con su pata ocupándose de que sus garras hicieran lo suyo.

Allen sintió el rasguño y retiró su mano de inmediato. Creía que Golem se acostumbraría a su presencia muy pronto, nunca había tenido problemas con los gatos, Tim era la prueba de ello.

Los siguientes días atrapaba a Golem cuando estaba desprevenido. No se podía resistir a él, en aspecto era adorable pero cuando lo atrapaba se convertía en una bola de furia hasta que lo soltaba.

Su actitud no mejoró con el tiempo, ahora se subía en los muebles y empujaba pacientemente con su pata hasta que lograba tirar bolígrafos, papeles e incluso adornos.

En un principio le parecía adorable su comportamiento pero hasta que no rompió su taza favorita comenzó a pensar que Golem tenía algún problema con él, le había comentado de los problemas de actitud del gato pero este siempre se mostraba mimoso y obediente con Kanda, este solo aseguraba que exageraba.

\- Creo que no debiste ir ahí y molestarlo - dijo Kanda al ver que el Moyashi se quejaba porque lo habían rasguñado.

\- Realmente es como su dueño - murmuro Allen ganándose una mirada asesina de Kanda quien le tomo la mano para revisar el rasguño si apenas se notaba y no sangraba - Hoy llegare tarde, ¿estará bien que deje a Tim solo contigo y Golem?- dijo algo preocupado, pues Golem parecía divertirse atacando a Tim, a veces que lo veía en el sofá y lo empujaba al suelo o le arrojaba cosas cuando caminaba debajo suyo.

Tim era muy joven y también tenía sus problemas. Para Golem era evidente, siempre quería que lo mimaran, se atravesaba en el camino y le estaba quitando la atención de Kanda, además mordía todo.

\- Si, no tardes Moyashi - dijo Kanda bajando a Golem de la mesa.

Allen se despidió y dio un abrazo a Tim quien intentaba comerse un cojín en la sala.

Durante la mañana, Kanda evitó que se comiera una lagartija que pasaba por la ventana y le sacó una cáscara de plátano que había robado de la basura.

Era algo travieso, de cierta manera le recordaba al Moyashi con todo lo hiperactivo que era, era acertado el comentario del Moyashi de hace un rato.

Dejo al gato a un lado al ver que Golem se acurrucaba contra sus pies.

\- Realmente no te has portado bien con el Moyashi - dijo a modo de regaño Kanda tomándolo entre brazos, Golem simplemente maulló cariñoso buscando mas mimos.

Kanda lo dejo a lado de Tim para servirles algo de comer, el gato del Moyashi era realmente todo un glotón y siempre tenía hambre.

Les dejo su plato mientras anunciaba que tenía que hacer unas compras, que no hicieran un desastre, esa noche de seguro el Moyashi llegaría tan hambriento que podría arrasar con toda la despensa.

Tomó su abrigo y salió con calma.

Golem apenas comenzaba a comer cuando Tim ya estaba lamiendo su plato. Trató de apresurarse pero el otro se acercó pidiéndole que compartiera su ración. Se negó con bufidos pero el otro no cedió, en cuanto se relajó, atacó su plato.

Golem trató de hacerlo a un lado pero Tim podía compararse con una aspiradora. Estaba harto, no sólo debía compartir la casa y los mimos, ahora también su comida.

Kanda abrió la puerta de regreso, se había olvidado del paraguas y el cielo comenzaba a tonar. Mientras lo buscaba por toda la casa, Golem notó que la puerta había quedado abierta. No perdió tiempo.

Miro a Tim señalándole la puerta, si quería comida deliciosa la hallaría del otro lado le insinuó.

Tim no estaba muy seguro pero Golem con su par le abrió más la puerta.

" Ve, idiota" le maulló. El estomago de Tim aun pedía mas comida así que o podía rehusarse ante la idea, salió por la puerta encontrándose con la casa de los vecinos, no sabía a dónde ir, afuera todo era tan grande, salto la reja comenzando a explorar sus alrededores pues pocas veces Allen lo dejaba salir.

Golem observaba tranquilo desde la ventana, el gato idiota se había perdido de su vista, movió su cola algo emocionado. Kanda pasó de vuelta con. Su paraguas, con algo de prisa le dio una caricia de despedida, nunca hubiera esperado que funcionara aquel plan improvisado, volvió a su plato y siguió comiendo.

La paz volvió al apartamento, Golem se recostó en su lugar favorito y durmió una larga siesta bajo el sol, jugó con los calcetines que habían caído fuera del cesto de ropa sucia y se atrevió a tirar los cojines de la cama. Fue hasta la cama de Tim y rescató un juguete que había estado deseando, después de todo, el otro ya no lo necesitaría.

Kanda volvió y a penas se molestó en levantar la mirada, había sido un buen día y estaba seguro que vendrían muchos más llenos de mimos.

-¡Tim! - llamó Kanda al ver que el gato no había salido a recibirlo.

Abrió una bolsa de premios y le dio uno a Golem.

-¿Dónde está Timcampy? Se quedó dormido en el closet? - le preguntó a Golem mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Buscó por la casa sacudiendo la bolsa de galletas, Tim nunca se resistía a ellas, sin embargo no apareció por ningún lado. La búsqueda casual se intensificó una vez que comprobó los lugares habituales del gato.

La paz volvió al apartamento, Golem se recostó en su lugar favorito y durmió una larga siesta bajo el sol, jugó con los calcetines que habían caído fuera del cesto de ropa sucia y se atrevió a tirar los cojines de la cama. Fue hasta la cama de Tim y rescató un juguete que había estado deseando, después de todo, el otro ya no lo necesitaría.

Kanda volvió y a penas se molestó en levantar la mirada, había sido un buen día y estaba seguro que vendrían muchos más llenos de mimos.

-¡Tim! - llamó Kanda al ver que el gato no había salido a recibirlo.

Abrió una bolsa de premios y le dio uno a Golem.

\- ¿Donde está Timcampy? Se quedó dormido en el closet? - le preguntó a Golem mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Buscó por la casa sacudiendo la bolsa de galletas, Tim nunca se resistía a ellas, sin embargo no apareció por ningún lado. La búsqueda casual se intensificó una vez que comprobó los lugares habituales del gato.

No logro hallarlo en ningún rincón -¿Dónde demonios se metió? - Kanda comenzaba a revisar debajo del sofá.

Golem se acerco tratando de distraerlo exigiendo mimos pero su amo solo le dijo. "Ahora no" esto lo hizo enojar un poco pero no le diría a donde se fue el gato idiota.

Kanda busco un buen. rato para rendirse y darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa, ¿había escapado?, se había asegurado de cerrar bien las ventanas y la puerta había quedado cerrada, algo le hizo pensar que el gato travieso había aprovechado su descuido cuando volvió de imprevisto por el paraguas.

Maldición.

Salió viendo el jardín y los alrededores no veían señales del gato del Moyashi.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho a unas cuadras, ¿un choque? no era de su incumbencia en ese momento debía hallar al gato tragón del Moyashi, ¿quién sabe como reaccionaria?

La vecina había llegado con una bolsa de compras viéndolo algo curioso mientras husmeaba en su jardín.

\- Lo siento, solo estaba buscando uno de los gatos se escapo - dijo sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores.

\- Oh, querido - dijo la vecina llevándose una mano a la mejilla - No sé si deba decirte esto, pero creo que el gato que estas buscando ha muerto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo han arrollado.

Kanda no entendía cómo podía ocurrir aquello tan rápido. El tonto gato sólo había estado unas horas afuera.

\- Estaba allá, el vecino alemán trató de llevarlo al veterinario - señaló la casa.

Kanda corrió hasta el lugar, el vecino, el señor Leverrier, estaba cavando un hoyo en su jardín.

\- El gato es mío - dijo sin saludar, el hombre de inmediato abrió la reja para dejarlo pasar.

\- Lo siento, estoy muy apenado, traté de llevarlo al veterinario pero... - el hombre siempre se veía duro y severo, pero esta vez parecía sinceramente afectado.

Le mostró un bulto cubierto con un saco de papas. El gato había quedado como una tortilla, Kanda distinguió el pelaje amarillo de Tim, era del tamaño.

\- Tengo un cuervo mascota, entiendo cómo debes sentirte.

A Kanda se le fue el color, juraba que el corazón se le había salido por el culo porque ya no lo sentía latir. El Moyashi lo iba a dejar mucho peor de lo que estaba Tim.

Le reclamó al vecino pero en realidad no había nada qué hacer. Tomó el saco de papas y cargó al gato aplanado hasta su jardín. Sería mejor enterrarlo antes que el Moyashi lo viera.

Golem observaba a su amo cavar en el patio mientras mascullaba unas maldiciones.

Vio el bulto que tenia a un lado y una cola asomándose, era Tim? toco la cola y solo estaba ahí inerte, Kanda le grito que lo dejara mientras tomaba el bulto entre sus brazos y lo metía al hueco y comenzaba a taparlo con la tierra excavada.

Había muerto.

Kanda se sacudió la tierra y dejo la pala a un lado.

\- Tú adentro - le ordeno su amo y corrió al interior de la seguridad de la casa, nunca hubiera esperado que el gato idiota hubiera tenido ese final, su felicidad parecía haber durado poco pues su amo lucia estresado y molesto.

Se quedó en la ventana viendo a Kanda frotarse la cara y maldecir ¿tanto lamentaba la muerte de Tim?

Kanda estaba pensando una forma de decirle a Allen que su gato descansaría eternamente al lado de los setos.

\- ¿Yuu? ¿Haces jardinería con ropa casual? - Lavi lo miraba desde la reja, Kanda miró su pantalón y zapatos, su presentación era lo último que le importaba.

\- No estoy de humor, Vete.

\- No vine a verte a ti, traje una calabaza para el Moyashi - mostró su tamaño levantándola un poco, el experimento del Panda se salió de control y ahora tenemos el jardín lleno.

Kanda torció la boca.

\- No está, Vete.

\- ¿Pelearon? Si necesitas un hombro para llorar...

\- No - Kanda enterró la pala en el suelo, Lavi dejó la calabaza en el suelo y se acercó logrando ver unas gotas de sangre en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste al Moyashi? - dijo horrorizándose al ver lo evidente de la tumba.

-¡No seas idiota! - dijo apretando los dientes - es Timcampy!

\- ¿Lo mataste?- dijo horrorizado.

\- No .fui yo- dijo ya alterado - Fue el estúpido vecino con su auto. Creo que deje maldita puerta abierta...

\- Oh...lo siento - dijo algo apenado pues el Moyashi amaba mucho a ese gato.

\- Le dijiste al Moyashi?- Kanda se quedo en silencio.

\- Lo sabrá cuando llegue- Lavi trago algo de saliva sabia que Allen enojado era casi tan terrible como Kanda en su modo demoniaco

-¿Tendrás el valor de decírselo?

\- No es tan difícil, solo le diré que murió y ya...

\- Porque dejaste la puerta abierta...

\- Calla Conejo, no repitas nada de lo que te he dicho- Kanda se imagino el posible escenario donde le decía esas palabras al Moyashi, solo imaginaba a este con una sonrisa tétrica - No sé si le pueda decir.

\- Puedes decir que escapo-dijo Lavi pensando que así no sería tan malo. Kanda sacudió la cabeza el Moyashi se empeñaría en hacerle buscar por todos los rincones de la ciudad, ni dormir podría.

De todas maneras implicaba que él se había descuidado y tendría que asumir la culpa.

\- Estoy jodido sin importar lo que diga - miró la hora, faltaba mucho para enfrentar al Moyashi.

Lavi cortó algunas margaritas del vecino, a través de la reja, y las puso sobre la tumba.

\- Podríamos conseguirle un garito nuevo. O aún mejor, uno igual a Tim.

Kanda no pensó que de la boca de Lavi en algún momento saldría alguna idea que pudiera salvarle el pellejo.

\- Es una idiotez... pero podría funcionar - dijo Kanda buscando sus llaves asegurándose de que Golem estuviera dentro.

Lavi le acompaño a la tienda de mascotas más cercana, su decepción fue no hallar ningún gato con las mismas características de Tim, le habían recomendado ir al refugio de animales, corrieron como desgraciados para llegar al maldito lugar ya que aseguraban que a veces ponían a dormir a los que estuvieran mucho tiempo allí.

Recorrieron el refugio pero no encontraron un candidato, todos eran cachorros o demasiado viejos para ser Tim.

\- Podrías llevarle uno nuevo - dijo Lavi mirando un gatito con manchas en los ojos, le recordaba a su abuelo.

\- No lo aceptará, me mandará a la mierda por intentar reemplazar a Tim.

Regresaron a la casa derrotados.

\- Sería genial que los gatos en verdad tuvieran nueve vidas - dijo Lavi tirándose en el sofá de Kanda - sólo se hubiera levantado con 8 vidas restantes.

\- Entonces simplemente aceptaras que el Moyashi te mate - dijo algo sorprendido pues jamás hubiera esperado ver a Kanda Yuu sometido ante la voluntad del Moyashi.

\- No tengo más opción - dijo tan cansado.

\- Creo que tengo otra idea - dijo Lavi dándole la vuelta al asunto.

\- No hay más lugares donde buscar.

\- No, pero podemos usar a Tim- dijo llamando la atención de Kanda.

-¿Haz leído "Cementerio de mascotas"? - dijo sacándole una mirada de confusión, era obvio que no.

-sabes que no.

\- Ahí hay una clase de ritual para revivir a un gato.

\- No comiences, no de nuevo con tus referencias a libros.

\- No es una referencia, en verdad hay gente que lo ha intentado y hay rituales para eso.

\- Es una estupidez.

\- Es eso o enfrentar al Moyashi - dijo el pelirrojo dejando todo en un silencio algo incomodo.

Kanda no podía descartar aun esa estúpida opción, no podía conseguir un reemplazo para Tim, ya seria seguro que el Moyashi lo mataría, lloraría, se pondría irascible y lo dejaría en una terrible sequia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ponía ese estúpido libro?- dijo provocando que Lavi se sobresaltara.

Lavi le explicó lo del cementerio indio pero lo mandó al demonio. No iba a buscar un cementerio indio a esa hora.

\- Pero en otras películas usan otros métodos - le dio una recapitulación de sus referencias.

\- Desentiérralo - dijo Kanda entregándole la pala

\- Pero es tu gato.

\- Y es tu idea revivirlo.

Lavi tomó la pala y comenzó a quitar la tierra.

Golem se asomo a la ventana viendo como el pelirrojo idiota excavaba, no entendía muy bien que sucedía hasta que vio que sacaban el cuerpo ya sucio y aplastado de Tim.

\- Si esta mierda no sirve lo volverás a enterrar.

Lavi sonrió algo nervioso, no solía tocar cosas muertas. Llevaron a Tim dentro de la casa los vio pasar al estudio y los siguió antes de que cerraran la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien ahora qué?

\- Hay que buscar velas y dibujar un circulo, sobre los cantos me los sé de memoria.

\- ¿De memoria? - dijo Kanda sintiéndose en la dimensión desconocida.

\- bueno, he intentado revivir otras cosas pero... no quiero hablar del tema - dijo pensando en experimentos anteriores.

\- No funciona, ¿cierto?

\- No hasta ahora... pero tu conocías a Tim, tal vez tu deseo y amor por el Moyashi te ayuden.

Kanda colocó un mantel viejo y dibujó el círculo con marcadores de acuerdo a lo que Lavi le indicó.

\- Creo que sería mejor en el piso.

\- No voy a poner un cadáver en la madera

Colocaron al gato usando los guantes de plástico con que lavaban los trastes. Kanda pensó en todo lo que debería reemplazar por esa locura.

Lavi coloco velas alrededor del circulo pidió algo de sal y algún juguete de Tim pues lo usaría para llamar a su espíritu.

Kanda le dio al pelirrojo lo que necesita, estaba algo escéptico con todo esto pero una parte suya quería que esto diera resultados.

Lavi apago las luces y se coloco frente al círculo con las velas encendidas, comenzó a recitar aquel extraño canto que prometía traer a la vida a la mascota del Moyashi.

\- ¡Oh Timcampy! ven a nosotros - hizo sonar el juguete que tenia algunos cascabeles.

Se quedo en silencio un rato, no ocurrió nada, Kanda suspiro cansado había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¡Volveré a intentarlo!

\- Déjalo, no tenemos más tiempo para esto el Moyashi llegara pronto y es mejor que dejara a Tim en el patio que en medio de un circulo de aspecto sospechoso.

Un trueno resonó con fuerza, se acercaba una tormenta, maldición, seguro que enterrar al gato no sería buena idea con la tierra fangosa, de pronto las velas se apagaron como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera entrado, se quedaron en medio de la oscuridad y Lavi solo emitió un sonido algo asustado.

Golem miraba todo desde lo alto de la mesa. Por si fuera poco, trataban de revivir al intruso, sin embargo, el pelo se le erizó con aquel ambiente.

Apenas estaba por anochecer pero las nubes de tormenta habían cubierto el sol. Un trueno se escuchó y ambos brincaron en sus sitios. Lavi dejó escapar un grito y Kanda maldijo.

Las llaves sonaron y miraron a la puerta.

-¿Lavi? - Allen entró buscando el apagador a tientas.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, Kanda trataba de ocultar al gato aplastado. Al doblar el mantel se dio cuenta que no había nada.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - dijo quitándose el abrigo.

Los miró, tenían cara de susto. Se distrajo al ver que Golem trataba de tomar un naranja de la mesa para tirarla.

Kanda levantó el mantel, no había nada.

Miro a todos lados disimuladamente, el Moyashi había sido entretenido por Golem quien extrañamente se había dejado acariciar, maldito gato astuto al menos actuaba conveniente a la situación. Lavi le dio un codazo preguntándole por Tim pero Kanda simplemente hizo una negativa señalando el saco vacio.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Funciono! - gritó emocionado

\- ¿Que funciono?- preguntó Allen y Kanda le cayó la boca.

\- Solo dice idioteces - dijo Kanda con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Ah? ¿y Tim? ¿dónde está?- el Moyashi hizo la pregunta que más le aterraba.

Un gato apareció maullando en la sala. Estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre seca, se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a lavarse.

\- ¿Tim? - dijo Allen acercándose - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde te metiste? - se apresuró a tomarlo pero el gato se puso a la defensiva.

-Tim, cálmate, sólo te daré un baño.

Allen estuvo a punto de ser rasguñado pero Lavi tomó al gato y recibió el ataque en el brazo.

\- Kanda, ¿qué le pasó a Tim? - dijo Allen alarmado por su actitud.

El gato se lanzó contra Lavi. Golem estaba quieto con los ojos abiertos como platos, ese gato no era Timcampy.

Lavi luchaba para quitarse al gato de encima.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones Moyashi - dijo Kanda quitándole al gato enfurecido a Lavi y lanzándolo a un lado, tomo al Moyashi y lo obligo a salir del estudio. Lavi los siguió algo asustado.

\- Realmente lo hicimos, lo revivimos.

\- ¿Lo revivieron?- Allen aun no entendía nada solo escuchaba el sonido de cosas rompiéndose dentro de la habitación.

-atropellaron a Tim, tratamos de revivirlo - dijo Kanda sosteniendo a Allen para que no saliera. Habían llegado al baño y ya estaban encuartelados.

-¡¿Qué?!- Allen lo miró con horror - ese gato ni siquiera es Tim! - se zafó y miró a Kanda con severidad - ¡No tiene la mancha en su frente!

\- Entonces revivimos al equivocado - dijo Lavi con pesar.

\- ¿Cual gato equivocado? Dónde está Tim?!

\- Se salió de la casa...

Allen no pudo reclamar, escuchó un maullido y abrieron la puerta para ver lo que ocurría. El gato aplastado perseguía a Golem.

\- Mierda, ¡lo dejamos afuera!

Allen no podía verlo así, corrió a tratar a ayudarlo.

\- ¡Moyashi!- Kanda vio como Allen tomaba a Golem tuvo que tomar una silla para apartar al gato furioso que intentaba atacar al Moyashi.

\- Vamos al baño - lo arrastro de vuelta y se encerraron allí.

Lavi estaba sentado en el excusado completamente paranoico.

\- Me mordió, me volveré un zombi como esa cosa.

\- Déjate de idioteces Conejo, como nos deshacemos de esa cosa- dijo Kanda pasándole seguro a la puerta.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos? - dijo Allen abrazando a Golem, el gato ni siquiera intentó escapar.

Veía deliberar a los humanos sobre los posibles métodos, se habló de cortarle la cabeza, de abrirle la puerta y dejar que huyera para infectar al mundo, de buscar una cura e incluso de sacrificar a Lavi para salvar al resto (eso obviamente lo había propuesto el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en el váter haciéndose un torniquete para "evitar que la infección avanzará".

Escucharon una vocecita melosa. Era un maullido acompañado de un tintineo bien conocido.

\- ¡Tim regresó! - Allen se volvió loco tratando de salir, abrió la puerta a penas unos centímetros y Golem salió disparado.

Sentía que era su culpa todo ese problema, su amo había sufrido y el Moyashi, que lo había rescatado, también. El dueño de Tim le había salvado la vida y ahora debía pagarlo salvando la del estúpido Timcampy.

Salió del baño como un héroe y Tim lo saludó con naturalidad, el gato revivido rasgaba las cortinas y estaba distraído. Le explicó todo y Tim lo vio divertido.

Propuso acabar con el gato muerto, Golem estuvo de acuerdo, unieron fuerzas.

\- No vayas - dijo Kanda al ver que el Moyashi iba a ir tras ellos, Kanda le pidió que observara.

Ambos gatos trabajaban en grupo aunque no lo creyeran, Tim dejaba que el gato zombi lo siguiera mientras Golem estaba en lo alto de uno de los estantes buscando empujar un jarrón.

Tim cumplió llevando al gato a la posición deseada y entonces Golem hizo de las suyas, el jarrón cayó sobre el gato zombi, este dejo se moverse.

Tim se acercó a olisquearlo y dio un salto cuando Golem siguió empujando cosas desde el librero, no sabían si la cooperación había durado segundo o si Golem trataba de asegurarse que el gato estuviera bien muerto.

Todos salieron del baño y corrieron a ver lo que quedaba del gato y el garrón.

\- ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? - dijo Allen sin poder creer que su novio y su mejor amigo habían revivido a un gato destripado en su sala - como es que no te diste cuenta que no era Tim, no tiene la mancha, no tiene el collar, mira su cola, sus patas son blancas...

Allen siguió enumerando todas las diferencias entre los gatos. Lavi seguía agonizando y Golem miraba como Tim molestaba el cadáver con una pata mientras lo intentaba lamer.

"No te comas eso", le dijo bufando, pero Tim nunca hacía caso.

Allen lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, Tim era muy travieso.

Lavi emitía algunos ruidos extraños mientras pedían que se alejaran, la infección lo había consumido.

\- Idiota- le dio un golpe en la cabeza, a veces Lavi era muy idiota como para creerse que había sido infectado.

\- Es cierto, no soy un zombi - solo había sido un simple rasguño - Quizás no funciona con zombis creados en rituales como este.

Allen suspiro cansado acariciando a Tim - Creo que esto les haya dejado una lección - dijo aun incrédulo con todo lo que había ocurrido - Ahora creo que deberían limpiar esto - señalo el desastre que se había hecho, el albino hizo que Golem lo siguiera a la cocina

Kanda maldijo a los gatos, todo había sido por nada.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿Que les pareció este especial de Halloween? Espero que al menos les haya resultado entretenido. Golem es un gatito malo y celoso.**


End file.
